Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 15
Synopsis "In the Zone" In the mood for a party, Selina Kyle and her fence Gwen crash a party. Thanks to a convenient smartphone app, Gwen has been able to keep track of whenever spoiled rich kids make their parties public while their parents are away. Pushing past the room full of crazed youths, Selina and Gwen prepare to steal some rather expensive idols the host's parents bought at auction in order to invigorate their sex lives. The job is meant to be fun for Selina, who, after her recent encounter with the Joker would like to just forget about it with parties and new toys. They are stopped by two thugs who notice that the ladies were not invited, and they are forced to fight. With an armful of stolen goods, Selina grabs Gwen and drags her out the window, to her friend's great displeasure, leaving the thugs in poor condition at the party. Outside the building, Detective Carlos Alvarez has been called to look into the B&E, but because the robbery was committed in street-clothes, he does not recognize Selina as Catwoman. Later, Catwoman sneaks into the Foundling Hospital, having tracked down the young boy named Milo, who had been a victim of the Joker's torments for her. As it is nearly Christmas, she wakes him and gives him a present - an ugly teddybear. She explains that the toy is ugly because it will deter other kids from trying to steal it. Meanwhile, she has hidden something that will be of use to him later inside the bear. Afterwards, Catwoman meets with Trip Winter to discuss possible jobs. However, their sexual tension is rather overwhelming, and threatens to distract them from those jobs. The job Trip has in mind is a tough one - it must be, since the payoff is so high. He unfolds a peculiar kind of map, which he claims is a map of A.R.G.U.S. headquarters, as the job is to steal whatever is kept in the Black Room's safe. He worries that it will be too dangerous, but Selina is certain that curiosity will never kill Catwoman. In the guise of Professor Gretchen Klimt - an adamant cartologist, and not a cartographer - Selina gains access to A.R.G.U.S.' archives, which are located next to the Black Room. In the archives, she meets a man named Darwin, who is assistant to Dr. Peril. Though he offers to show her a number of interesting maps, Selina provides him with her own - the one Trip gave her - which fills Darwin with excitement. This is a map of flesh, a tattoo. It is said that if the map ever got close to a certain black diamond belonging to a man named Eclipso, all hell would break loose. Selina's ears prick up at the word "diamond", and having already changed into her costume, she asks for more info. Not especially thrown off by her deception, Darwin explains that the diamond is supposed to be some kind of shard from Hell or an alternate dimension. Meanwhile, A.R.G.U.S. Special Ops have been called in to look into the strange reaction going on within the Black Room's safe. While they're distracted, considering blowing the safe, Catwoman and Darwin sneak in, in search of an appropriate magic imbued weapon for her. He suggests the Dojigiri Yasustsuna - the Monster Cutter - a Japanese sword that can cut through anything. When the guards decide to blow open the safe with gunfire, their bullets ricochet, disturbing several evil artifacts, which spring to life there. Bearing the map, Selina becomes affected by the evil of the black diamond, and begins trying to crack the safe, after single-handedly thrashing the armed guards. Unable to pick it or crack it, Selina turns to the enchanted sword to slice the safe open. Inside, she finds the largest black diamond in existence, and she is in love with it. Appearances "In the Zone" Individuals *Catwoman *Gwen Altamont *Carlos Alvarez *Milo *Trip Winter *Darwin *Exmme Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Foundling Hospital *Washington, D.C. **A.R.G.U.S. Items *Flesh Map *Dan Donnelly's Arm *Bone Chandelier *Dojigiri Yasutsuna *Devil's Codex *Heart of Darkness Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/catwoman-2011/catwoman-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/catwoman-in-the-zone/37-373261/ Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 15